


'Always' Isn't Always True

by wsm021



Series: Whose Truth Is This? [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stefan on Delena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsm021/pseuds/wsm021
Summary: Its either the most beautiful or the most tragic thing he had ever seen, and Stefan doesn't even think they know.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Whose Truth Is This? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/54167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	'Always' Isn't Always True

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from ff.net, no real changes only minor edits.

This time Damon has her backed into a corner of the study. She claws against his chest, seemingly enraged by his proximity. And maybe she is, but not for the reasons she should be, not for the reason he would prefer. Stefan can smell her arousal, faint as it may be. His brother slams her back against the wall, caring not for the delicate nature of her human body.  
Her whimper causes him to growl, forever the predator, disgusted by her weakness. She pushes her body against his too proud to ever back down. A sound escapes from her that immediately reminds Stefan of a banshee before it attacks. The tension has become unbearable, causing their fights to escalate from rare to occasional to daily. They dance around each other like rabid wolves in heat, as likely to rip each other apart as they are fuck each other senseless. 

He can't recall when the wariness he felt about Damon's interaction with Elena turned to envy. When her eyes began to glow, when he first saw the Petrova within her. She is so passionate, so beautiful in these moments... these moments with his brother. He may have her in his bed, where she loves him but she doesn't glow, she doesn't come alive as though set aflame from within.

She is more alive in these darkened corners than she is in the candlelit expanse of his bedroom. And maybe that is his doing. Stefan cares for her and her delicate nature, he is gentle with her in a way Damon never has been. But Elena is not just delicate, not just soft and sweet, and she needs an outlet for the rest. Defying all logical thought, Damon's heated words move her more than Stefan's touch ever has, so much so, that it may be that he is the outlet, her delicacy only a small fraction of her nature, and it's Damon who cultivates the largest parts.  
If it were one sided he could at least offer himself some solace, comfort himself with the knowledge that this would not last, that Damon become bored and find a new pastime. Unfortunately, he has not seen his brother care this much about a person in over a century. And it was care; a volatile sort of care but care nonetheless. Damon fought Elena because she was precious to him, so very precious. Stefan wonders when it will all come to a head. Which fight will have them tearing fabric and fusing skin? How will it start, what will it be about, where will he be when they succumb to their undeniable attraction? And would either of them consider him?

Likely not.

The moment plays in his mind when he struggles to find sleep. Damon would go behind Elena's back to protect her. She'll be furious that he can never just let her make her own decisions. Damon will tell her that her decisions are for shit. He's sure that's how the dance will go.It will play out like a well practiced dance. He doesn't know who will move first, but Elena will be backed against a wall in the dead of night. They won't be able to stop, to think, to reconsider. Stefan will cease to exist the second their lips meet.  
He knows how, but not when. He can see how hard they fight against it. Damon so unused to love, fighting stubbornly against falling again. And Elena, Sweet Elena, too young to recognize a forgone conclusion.

If he were a good person, if he were selfless and kind....he would leave. Simply take himself out of the equation once he'd realized the outcome. Only he can't ... or rather he won't, he will not leave until she makes him. He loves her, wholly, if only the part of her she allows him.  
They may be blind but he knows the truth. Stefan is loving Elena on borrowed time.


End file.
